A New Member Of The Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On her daily flight, Eclipse finds an injured mech who not only has a soft spot for sparklings, but becomes her new uncle. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **A New Member Of The Family**

Camilla had just finished a tough case and was headed for her room when she saw Eclipse come running down the hallway in her dragon form. "Whoa, honey!" She said, laughing a little as she moved to the side, but Eclipse stopped in front of her, looking as happy as an excited puppy.

"Sorry, Auntie Camilla," the little one said. "Daddy said I could go outside and use the Groundbridge to take me somewhere to fly for one hour and I'm eager to go flying."

"I can tell," the woman spy with a chuckle. "Well, you have fun, sweetheart, but be careful and keep a sharp eye out. Hopefully, those rogue's had enough the other day where they won't try anything so soon."

"I will," Eclipse promised and headed for the Groundbridge. She checked the computer and found a nice place that was perfect for her hour flight. As she was now older and stronger, Ratchet allowed her to go flying by herself for one hour every day. She even had a small repair kit in case she got injured and she had her powers to defend herself and her comm, so if trouble did arise, she could call for a Groundbridge home.

Tapping the buttons to activate the Groundbridge at the coordinates already in the system, she ran into the green light, her wings already spread out to catch an updraft and she flew through the bridge and out into the blue sky, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.

But what she didn't know was that the coordinates in the system were ones from the very same fight with the rogue 'Cons that Camilla had mentioned. However, she heard a loud groan and it sounded like a groan of pain. Her ears perked up and she quickly followed the sound, wondering who was injured. She soon spied a bot she hadn't seen before, but she could see his injuries were bad. He had scratches all over, one of his knee joints was out of place, and there was a particularly nasty-looking dent in his stomach armor. Carefully landing, the little one cautiously drew closer. She wanted to help, but she didn't know if he was friend or enemy.

* * *

Barricade groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, only to fall back in pain. The worst of it was the dent on his stomach and his injured knee. The scratches were a bit irritating, but were minor despite how many there were. As he lay down, he suddenly felt that he wasn't alone and pulled out his gun. "Who's there?!" He asked sharply. "Show yourself!"

Eclipse gulped as she saw his weapon, but she heard the defensiveness in his voice. Seeing he was only defending himself, she decided to take a chance. "Wait," she pleaded, hunkering down and coming out from her hiding place, keeping low to the ground and her large optics looked at him.

Barricade's own optics widened at seeing her animal form. "A baby dragon," he said softly. "And…one that can speak? Are you a Predacon, young one?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm an Autobot," she said and transformed to her bot form.

The stunned mech was now even more stunned. "But…you're just a sparkling," he said. Very few knew this, but he had a huge soft spot for both animals and for sparklings. He now put away his gun, relaxing again. "Come closer, little one. I won't hurt you."

His now gentle voice calmed her own fears and helped her see he was a friend. "What happened to you?" She asked, coming closer and wincing upon seeing the extent of his injuries.

"Before I answer that, can you tell me something, little one?" He asked.

"Yes," she agreed. "And…my name's Eclipse. What's your name?"

He chuckled a little. "Barricade," he responded. "Eclipse, is it true that Megatron declared peace with the Autobots and both factions are now one?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "Uncle Megatron works with Uncle Optimus to take down the rogues."

Barricade nodded. "I'm glad to hear that," he said.

Eclipse now had an idea as to what happened. "Did…Did the rogues…hurt you?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I came to Earth to see for myself if Megatron had declared peace because I agree with him. War has brought nothing but pain. But when I met up with who I thought were my fellow Decepticons, they turned on me, saying Megatron was a fool to declare peace."

The femme sparkling got very upset. "Those mean rogues!" She snarled, looking ready to go hunt a rogue 'Con and bite it hard. Instead, she pulled out her repair kit and looked at its contents. "I'm not a good medic like my daddy and uncle, but I'll try my best to fix you."

"Who are your father and uncle, little one?" Barricade asked.

"Ratchet is my daddy and Knockout is my uncle," Eclipse replied. "Daddy adopted me after he found me and rescued me."

The injured mech smiled and watched her try to patch up the scratches he had received. "I don't know how to repair your knee, but I think I can at least mend these scratches," she said, getting to work. "I'll try to be careful."

He chuckled. "I know you will, little one," he said.

Not long after, Eclipse had mended all the scratches he had received and decided to try a splint for Barricade's injured knee, to at least keep it from getting more injured until she could call her father for help. The mech grunted in pain, but managed to get his leg mostly laid out so that the sparkling could splint his knee. While crude in fashion, it would at least do until he got to a medic. The young femme then turned her attention to the dent in his stomach and instantly knew what to do. "Daddy does this for me when I get small scrapes," she said and kissed the dent in Barricade's stomach.

A yelp escaped the mech's throat and he shivered, much to Eclipse's delight and she grinned happily, which Barricade knew meant that he was in trouble.

* * *

Back at the base, Ratchet was frantic. It had been over an hour and Eclipse hadn't contacted them. Everyone else was worried as well. "Could she just perhaps have lost track of time?" Starscream asked gently. "Perhaps something caught her attention, like a new animal friend or a cave to explore?"

"She is a curious one, but Starscream may be right," Soundwave said. "She may be too far to contact us."

"Or she could be hurt," Ratchet said, worrying more now.

"Where did she go?" Megatron asked. "What coordinates does the Groundbridge have?"

Red Alert looked and his horns instantly began sparking. "Oh, no," he said, his panic now growing and making everyone else's panic grow.

"Red Alert?" Optimus asked.

The paranoid bot turned to them. "She went to the same coordinates where the battle we had with the rogues took place," he said.

Camilla gasped upon hearing that. "What if they've returned?" She asked.

In answer to her question, everyone pulled out their weapons and Red Alert activated the Space Bridge. Camilla jumped onto Prowl's shoulder, holding on tight and he knew that meant she was coming too. Her phone was already transformed into a stun gun and she slipped a visor over her eyes as they ran into the Groundbridge, prepared for the worst. When they landed, they heard a very loud shriek and cries for help that were punctuating the air along with more shrieking.

Thinking Eclipse was being hurt or possibly was in danger of being gravely injured, they hurried to the spot with their weapons primed and raised, but when they arrived, everyone jerked to a stop, freezing. Camilla somehow managed to not be thrown from Prowl's shoulder when he suddenly stopped and she too froze at the sight before them.

Eclipse was sitting in a stranger's lap in her bot form with her tail puffed out and tickling his stomach underneath his armor while she tickled the sides of his stomach with her hands. "Barricade," Megatron breathed in worry, although the 'Con was laughing with tears running down his face and digging his heels and claws into the ground so that he didn't hurt Eclipse by accident, something that everyone was slowly starting to register.

"He's acting like he doesn't want to hurt her," Camilla pointed out in a whisper. "Is he one of the rogues?"

"We haven't seen him when we've battled them," Starscream answered. "But Barricade is a Decepticon that is quite strong and ruthless."

A peal of laughter followed and they turned back to the scene. "Doesn't look so ruthless now," Bumblebee said. "But Camilla's right. Look at how he's acting. It's like he knows she's only playing and he doesn't want to hurt her."

Right then, Eclipse noticed them watching and she grinned. "Hi, everyone!" She chirped in happiness, giving the now-tired bot a break from the tickle torture. "I found a new friend."

Bulkhead was first to speak. "Eclipse, carefully move away from him," he said, keeping his voice gentle, but also firm.

"He's a dangerous 'Con, little one," Arcee said, her weapon trained on the the injured mech.

Upset that they were trying to get her to leave her new friend, Eclipse frowned. "He's not dangerous!" She said vehemently. "He's injured. Those meanie rogues hurt him because he agreed with Uncle Megatron! He believes in peace too!"

Megatron stepped forward, his weapon at his side. "Is this true, Barricade?" He asked the mech.

"Yes, Megatron," he answered, wincing slightly in pain. "The rogues left me here to perish. I was fortunate that little Eclipse found me and has mended most of my injuries."

"I couldn't fix his knee though," the little one said sorrowfully. "And I don't have anything to fix dents."

Knockout looked at Barricade's knee and winced. "Those rogues did a number on his knee," he said. "Looks like almost a point-blank blast."

Soundwave came up and ran a gentle scan on Barricade's mind, seeing his memories before nodding. "He's telling the truth," he said. "Those rogues turned on him after hearing he agreed with Megatron."

Optimus nodded. "Let's get him back to base then," he said. "Ratchet and Knockout can better tend to him there."

Predaking came forward silently and lifted the injured bot into his arms, careful not to cause more pain as they called Red Alert for the Groundbridge back. Eclipse gathered her repair kit and leapt up to Soundwave's back, scrambling to climb up his back before a tentacle wrapped around her waist gently and boosted her up so that she could wrap her arms around Soundwave's neck and he gently hooked his hands around her knees so he was giving her a piggyback ride as they headed back for base. "Will Uncle Cade be okay, Uncle Soundwave?" She asked worriedly.

"He'll be alright, little one," the former silent 'Con said reassuringly. "You did the best you could to help him and a good job at that. You'll be a fine medic like your father someday."

She perked up at the praise and held on as they finally arrived at the base and Barricade was gently placed on a medical berth and Ratchet and Knockout got to work on repairing him. Camilla, who was still on Prowl's shoulder, turned to him with a smile. "It would seem that thanks to a young one, we have gained a new ally," she said.

He smiled. "I believe Barricade has a soft spot for sparklings," he said. "As you pointed out, he didn't want to hurt her and she stood by him."

In the medbay, Barricade sighed in relief as Knockout effectively repaired his knee. "Eclipse did a good job splinting your knee," he said.

"For a sparkling, she is on the road to becoming a fine medic," Barricade said. "Especially with the best doctors teaching her."

After Knockout repaired the injured knee, he went to get Barricade some Energon while Ratchet set to repairing the dent in the mech's stomach, but every time he tried to touch the stomach armor and see about repairing the dent, Barricade jolted away from his touch and almost stifled laughter reached the orange and white medic's audios. Knowing this would make working on his stomach next to impossible, Ratchet knew there was only one way. "Barricade, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call in some help to hold you down while I fix your stomach," he said.

The mech blushed. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "My stomach is very sensitive. I can't bear if someone puts their hands on it."

"It's not your fault," Ratchet said, his voice kind. "And I understand. You had a hard time when my daughter was tickling you."

Barricade blushed again. "She might be young, but she gives a mean tickle torture," he admitted. "I'd feel pity for any mech she unleashes her tickle attack upon."

Ratchet chuckled as he saw Megatron and Soundwave coming towards the medbay. "Ah, gentlemen. I'm in need of your help," he said.

"What assistance can we be, Doctor?" Megatron asked curiously.

"I'm trying to repair Barricade, but his stomach is quite sensitive," the medic replied. "Would you and Soundwave be willing to hold him down so I can repair him?"

Soundwave's tentacles began gently waving around in the air and Megatron nodded, to which they went in and Barricade knew what they were going to do. "I know," he said and grimaced.

"Don't worry, Barricade," Megatron said soothingly as Soundwave wrapped tentacles around the mech's arms and legs, tying him to the berth. "Ratchet is efficient and quick. It will not take long."

Seeing Ratchet was ready, Megatron pinned Barricade's upper body to the berth with his weight, which the mech grunted a little, but didn't complain and Soundwave pinned the mech's hips to the berth. "Okay, we've got a good hold on him," he said to Ratchet.

The medic did his best to make it quick and to be careful, but despite that, Barricade laughed hard and squealed loudly the whole time. It tickled so bad and Megatron and Soundwave had to struggle a bit to keep him pinned so that he didn't move and all three breathed sighs of relief when Ratchet finished. "Sorry about that, Barricade," he said.

"It's fine," the now-repaired mech answered. "Thank you for repairing me."

"Welcome to the team," Optimus said warmly as he came in. Barricade nodded in gratitude.

That evening, in his new room, he heard a shy knock on the open door and turned to see Eclipse in the doorway. "Come in, little one," he said warmly, kneeling down to her height.

She ran up to him and hugged him happily, making him smile and return the hug. "You saved my life, little one," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Uncle Cade," she said, surprising him before she handed him a picture. "I drew this for you."

It was a drawing of himself and her and he smiled at her. "Thank you, little one. I know just where I'm going to put this."

Picking her up, he went over to his new desk and put the picture on the wall over the desk so that when he sat down, he could always see it. Happily, Eclipse hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back, returning the hug.

Thanks to his new niece, he now had a new family and was also at peace.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
